The Drill and the Spikes
by Starlight9910
Summary: Yacker and his friends are happy at school, but when a forbidden romance and a abandoned wisp get into the mix, life gets...difficult, especially with Diana around.


The Drill and the Spikes

"And this is the last time I will tell you, Daphne," said one parent…

"I will only tell you this one more time, Sam," said another….

"DO NOT EVER, EVER HANG OUT WITH THEM AGAIN!" they said simultaneously…

"But mom! We're friends!" The two wisps retorted sadly. Daphne Drill and Sam Spikes were arguing with their parents about their friendship, and how they became boyfriend and girlfriend, but their parent didn't like the other's parent, or the other's child. This was the most interesting type of romance; the type where if one bad move is made, everything is lost; the type that makes a good story like this! Hi, my name is Yacker, and I'm going to tell you the story of Daphne Drill and Sam Spikes. As you read, you might find that their relationship was the meaning of a type of romance that is probably used in most dramas: Forbidden Romance. Everyone's gone through this, and even yours truly has gone through this (with Lily Laser. Long story, don't want to share.)! Anyhow, it was a typical Tuesday night, and I was just in my room, with the other wisps. We were in Wisp School, although I was the ambassador of the entire planet, and could get out of school, should I choose to. Still, in my dorm, we had all 10 types of wisps, although I was a special type of White Wisp. Still, (I've got to stop saying that! I really am not good at using other words!) I was treated like a normal wisp, only difference was that I was never bullied, due to the fact that my mama was the Mother Wisp, and because I could tell on any wisp I wished, she could banish them to Asteroid Coaster Planet. That's where the Nega Wisps are made. My roommates were: Lily Laser, Daphne Drill, Sam Spikes, Riley Rocket, Cody Cube, Haley Hover, Fiona Frenzy, Bailey Burst, Vail Void and of course, me! We each had a bunk bed to share, and there were 10 of us, so it was always: Lily and Daphne, Sam and Cody, Riley and Haley, me and Bailey, and lastly, Fiona and Vail. Fiona and Vail were made fun of due to being blind, and Haley was made fun of for her unintelligence. We were all friends all the same. On this "typical" Tuesday night, Haley floated to my bed. "Yack?" She asked, using my nickname. "Yeah, Haley?"

"Well, I talked to my parents, but they won't let me throw my own parties, despite being 14!" Yes, we were all 12, 13, or 14. "Did you sweet talk?"

"Yes."

"Get Bs?"

"4 As and 6 Bs!"

"What about buying them what they want?"

"I spent 1000 wispers on whatever they wanted!"

"Did you beg?"

"For 5 hours."

"Cry?"

"For a day!"

"Did you ask why?"

"They told me to guess!"

"What do you think it is?"

"Well, there are only 5 options: 1. Safety, 2. Trust, 3. they don't know what happens. 4. They've never done it, 5. They don't want a natural disaster to separate us forever."

"Hmm... Why each one?"

"Safety, because my parents don't understand the modern world, and how it's 99% safe! Trust, because they think I'm horrible in Math like all people, and that my English is too average, and they think I'm irresponsible. They don't know because of number 4, they've never done what's "in" on their own. Ever. The natural disaster one is just overreacting!"

"Okay, well, It's got to be 1, 2, 3, or 4. 5 is too darn ridiculous, 1, I can understand. 2 is just a misunderstanding. If not, it's quite unfair, 3 is pretty interesting, since you host the best parties, and 4 is just that they are from the old generation. This is the cool, new generation!" Then her phone rang. "Haley! Yeah? Mom! I'm at school! My dorm! What? NO! NO I'm staying at school! Why are you such a worrywart! There are other only children out there! Yes, there are other hovers! You act like I'm the only one! I DON'T CARE! You …. YOU ARE JUST A STUPID UNFAIR…." I could hear Haley's mother say one thing, "If you think you can handle the world, then go on without me." Silence. "Yacker…she hung up…" Haley started to cry on my shoulder. I patted her head, and whispered, "Haley, I'm here! You can stay with me."

" *sniff* Really? Pinkie Promise?"

"Pinkie Promise." As soon as our (wait we don't have pinkies!) hands touched, we felt a spark of relief. Well, I did! At least I wasn't the only one. Since Haley was so shaken up, she slept with me for the night. I did what every friend should, I kissed her forehead and told her goodnight. She smiled as my invisible lips touched her neon green head. She hugged me, and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

End of Chapter one

The next day, we all woke up early, at 6:00 AM to prepare for our morning classes. See, here are the 8 morning classes, 30 minutes apiece and 8 afternoon classes, 15 minutes apiece.

Here are the classes:

Morning:

Wisp language

Math

English

Wisp History

Home Ec.

PE

Band

Science

Afternoon:

English

Math

Wisp History

Athletics

Recess

Lunch

Canoeing

Driving

Yes, I know those afternoon classes…odd….they're the best, though! Anyway, it was 6:00 AM, and we were all awake. Fiona was in our kitchen, having breakfast with Vail. They were talking about how they can see, despite the fact that they have no eyes, thus "blind" to some people. I grabbed some Rice Wispies and talked to Haley. She was already ready, so we decided to go to Wisp language. Sam and Daphne were sneaking out of the house, and into the courtyard. Bailey decided to follow them, and Lily went with him. Haley and I floated out of the dorm, and to the bus stop. All of our friends joined us quickly. Then, there were… The Populars. This included as follows from most popular and/or the top 5 leaders to the least popular and/or the bottom 5 leaders: Diana Laser, Brian Spikes, Delilah Drill, Sammy Burst, Alexa Rocket, Hero Hover, Jamie Cube, Joey Void, Tommy Frenzy, and Sierra Boost. They walked up to the 10 of us, me being in front, and flicked my head. "Well, well, well! If it ain't Yack Yack and his pals!" Diana Laser teased. I know no one ever wanted to mess with me, but I couldn't stop these kids. I wanted to, but hey, I not one for Yacker Stew! Diana smirked. "Wow, you know, I think that you're cute. Want to go out someday?"

"Leave him alone!"

"Oh! Look at Daphne! Trying to protect her boyfriend!"

"I'm not dating him!" Wrong thing to say. "Who?"

"…" Diana gasped. "Wait! Sam? You're dating! Oh, I'm telling your mom on you." Haley stepped in. "Well, because her parents did not want her to date him, I can see why, but, well, okay you're right." Diana smiled. "I like you. Want to join the club?"

"No, but I'll think about it." Diana then smiled again and asked, "Who believes that Daphne and Sam shouldn't be together?" Diana, Haley, Fiona, and Diana's Tribe raised their hand, so I just shrugged and raised my hand. Vail, Lily, Daphne, Sam, Riley, Cody, and Bailey looked at me like I was crazy. "WHAT?" They shouted. "Diana is right. You must respect your parents." Haley sighed at little, and I looked at her apologetically, remembering her problem with her mother. "Yacker here is A-Okay since he agrees with me, and so are the rest of you. That agreed with me." Diana then motioned to the bus, and they all got on the bus, except Daphne and Sam. "We're cutting class." Sam declared. Diana rolled her eyes. "Whatever." The two wisps floated back to their dorm. Soon, everyone got into a fight, and I thought to myself, _this will be one long year!_

End of Chapter two

After that morning, we didn't get along too well with Diana's Tribe. We got into fights, always got blamed, everyone kept getting detention…you get it. Anyway, I know you are thinking, "Well, if you're talking about yourself and Haley and Diana, what's with the title, "The Drill and the Spikes?" Well, I'll cut to the chase. It was the last day of school, see, and Sam and Daphne's parents, along with all of our parents, had to come to school. Haley's mother and father didn't come, but my mom didn't either. I didn't care, and Haley, after an hour of crying, let it go. The reason the parents were here was because it was the good-bye-school-forever-party. That's what Cody called it. We were drinking sodas, eating pizza, and having fun, when Diana became her rude self and said, "Move it!" In front of Daphne's face. Sam floated over, saying, "Don't hurt her!" One more time: Wrong thing to say. "Oh yeah! Since you two are boyfriend and girlfriend, I shouldn't bother you." Uh-Oh. "Daphne, what is this about?"

"Sam, what is up?"

"Uh…uh…uh…." Silence. Haley was going to say something, but Fiona beat her to the chase. "They've been dating! Hello? Remember the skipping classes, and the notes, and the detention and.."  
>"WE GET IT!"<p>

"Sorry." I just made a face. "Well, Mr. Spikes, Ms. Drill, what is wrong with their love?"

"Yacker, it's not normal for one wisp to mate with another!"

"Yeah, we do not want any…um…Yacker, um, we don't want any you know... unique wisp kids in our family! We like our clear breeds the same way they have forever." Sam and Daphne sighed. They would never find the love they wanted. Suddenly, putting my dignity on the line, shouted (calmly.), "If I had a family, I wouldn't mind. Besides," Then I said way too much, "if I wanted to be with Haley, then my mother wouldn't mind the unique wisp kid." Haley blushed deeply, Diana nearly died of laughter, and Sam and Daphne were thankful, but shocked. Everyone else…well…imagine if you were in a class of 20 people, you were speaking, and then said, "I wet the bed," or "I sleep with a teddy bear." (When in the 6th grade) You get shock, embarrassment, and/or you get humiliation and sadness from the class. That's what happened. I kind of gasped, and tried to take it back, but no one would listen. Then, a tear nearly slipped from my eye, but I just swept it away. No big deal. I mean, Haley is just my friend! Why would she love me? Haley smiled at me, and floated over. She stroked my cheek, and whispered, "Why didn't you say so?" I started to stammer, "I-I-well, you know.." I was cut off with a kiss from Haley, and she whispered, "You are so sweet and kind, I love you too!" she hugged, and everyone, even Diana smiled. Sam and Daphne's parents sighed and said, "Well, I guess we could, you know, adjust to this new love thing." Everyone cheered, and Daphne gave her mom a hug, and Sam gave his dad a hug. Their love was finally accepted. We then gathered around in our 10 person group, and I said, "What a wonderful friendship we have!" we all gave each other a high-five, and then Diana Laser timidly asked, "C-Can I join you 10? I really would like to see all of your fun…customs." We nodded, and just as she and I hugged, ensuring our new friendship, the bell rang, and we finally escaped school. Haley and I went to stay at my mom's house, and as we were flying, she and I said at the same time, "What a wonderful way to start the summer!"

Okay, this is the end, and I really hope you enjoyed my tale. It was a long one for sure, but I know it must've been worth every word, because you're here, so it's kind of sad, since I've grown to like you, but, I bid you adieu. THANKS FOR READING!

THE END!


End file.
